jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:LITTLE Oxygen/Ostatni raz, przyjacielu...
Witam! Jest to lepsza wersja opowiadania "The last time...what do you say...?" Teraz trochę na temat nextów i ogólnie wszystkiego:thumb|342px Rozdziały będą wstawiane co tydzień, w niedzielę (bądź sobotę, wszystko zależy od tego, jak się wyrobię). Jeśli nie będę mogła dodać nexta, poinformuję was pod ostatnim rozdziałem ;) *Bohaterowie wyglądają jak w JWS 2, tylko będą mieli inne stroje *Na komentarze typu "kiedy next" lub "wstaw wcześniej, błagam!" nawet nie będę zwracała uwagi, ponieważ nie mogę marnować całego czasu prywatnego na ciągłe pisanie i jeśli ktoś będzie miał z tym problem, może tu nie wchodzić *Jeśli ktoś zobaczy jakiś błąd lub coś podobnego, możecie mi to wytykać prosto w twarz. Krytyką nie gardzę ;* *Jeśli pojawi się coś, czego nie będziecie rozumieć i będą przy tym gwiazdki (*; **; *** itd), pod rozdziałem będzie wytłumaczenie lub jakieś moje nieistotne uwagi XD *Słowa Szczerbatka będą zapisane pochyłą, a sny pogrubioną '''czcionką *Inne rozdziały nie będą tak długie jak pierwszy. Więc, zaczynamy? Rozdział 1 Znacie to uczucie, gdy jesteście wolni i nie musicie robić absolutnie nic? Nie myślicie, po prostu działacie i skaczecie, by dowiedzieć się, czy nam się uda? Zakochać się lub chociaż spróbować, a jak się nie uda, robimy kolejny cel? Cóż, zapewne tak. Tak jesteśmy zaprogramowani. Chcemy poznawać świat, pobijać rekordy, dostać się na szczyt bądź lecieć w dół z zawrotną prędkością, by pokazać, że ma się wszystko pod kontrolą i zdobyć się na kolejny krok ku nieustraszoności. Ale czy wiemy, od czego się to zaczęło? Na pewno nie od urodzenia, ale trochę dalej. To jest jak przeznaczenie, budzimy się i nagle wiemy, co jest nam dane. No, prawie. Właśnie spadam. Dosłownie, lecę obok mojego parabatai*, ku wolności. Zamierzam krzyczeć, śmiać się i pokazać, że życie jest wspaniałe. Pokazać, że to, co na dole, nie ma miejsca na górze, na grzbiecie smoka. Kiedy czujesz każdy jego mięsień, lekką zmianę pozycji bądź pomruk aprobaty, wiesz, że to właśnie to coś. -Kocham to! – krzyknąłem w wiatr, patrząc na mojego przyjaciela. -''Każdy to kocha, kolego.'' – wymruczał, mrużąc oczy z aprobatą. Zaczynam się śmiać i już wiem, że mimo wszystko to jest mój Szczerb, parabatai, którego kocham nad życie. Zauważyłem, że zmienił pozycję, więc szybko złapałem za bolce w siodle. Potem wyrównałem lot i leciałem niemal po powierzchni wody. Wokół mnie pojawił się wir, gdy Szczerbatek zaczął kręcić się tuż przy tafli ze złożonymi skrzydłami. Czułem wszystkie krople, które spadały mi na czoło i moczyły włosy. Każdy ruch smoka, każde muśnięcie jego szorstkich łusek. To po prostu odlot. Dosłownie i w przenośni. Pociągnąłem za bolce i skrzydła Szczerbatka rozłożyły się, chwytając wiatr. Poczułem przy tym mocne szarpnięcie i zmieniłem pozycję sterów. Szczerb zrobił beczkę, a po chwili znów spadaliśmy w stronę oceanu. Potem przekręcił się i podleciał odrobinę w górę i wyrównał lot. -To jak, wracamy, nie? Będą się niecierpliwić. -''Daj spokój, to jeźdźcy. Zrozumieją. Wiedzą, ile wart jest każdy lot.'' -I to mnie martwi. – westchnąłem, lekko zmieniając pozycję -<''Astrid się o ciebie martwi, Czkawka. Musisz jej opowiedzieć o koszmarach'' – posyła mi zmartwione spojrzenie -Daj spokój. Ona i tak się martwi naszą więzią. Przypomiałem sobie, jak zareagowała na wieść o tym. Zawsze we mnie wierzyła, ale w tym przypadku bardzo się zmartwiła. Nadal mam w pamięci widok jej przerażonych oczu, gdy Szczerbatek wpadł w furię. ''-Poziom piąty. Nikt nie zaszedł tak daleko. Nie cieszysz się?'' –spytał, a ja położyłem się na jego grzbiecie. -Nawet nie wiem, co o tym myśleć. Musimy się przyzwyczaić, że jesteśmy dziwadłami. – powiedziałem z goryczą. -''Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie słuchał Smarka. On jest po prostu zazdrosny''. -Myślisz? To pytanie zawisło między nami aż do przybycia na Berk. Podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej, a Szczerbatek zerknął na mnie z ukosa z chytrym wyrazem pyska. -''Punkt Akademia Smoczych Dusz.'' -Dlaczego tak to nazywasz? -''Bo tu dusze smoków i ludzi splatają się.'' – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem. Sam też się uśmiechnąłem. Wlecieliśmy do pustej Sali i od razu wiem, że jesteśmy wcześniej. Nie zauważyłem żadnych zniszczeń ani osmolonych ścian. Cóż, przynajmniej nie było bliźniaków. Szczerbatek stanął u mojego boku. -''Nie ma ich''? – wyruczał rozbawiony. -Akademia jeszcze stoi. -''Mogli sprzątnąć.'' W tej samej chwili oboje zaczynamy się śmiać. Chyba każdy wie, że oni prędzej zaczęliby skakać w przepaść niż zaczęli sprzątać. A mając u boku bliźniaków jest to możliwe. -Racja stary, oni pewnie nie wiedzą, gdzie są szczotki.– zaczynam się śmiać, aSzczerbatek mi wtóruje i oboje śmiejemy się jak wariaci. -Miło, że macie o nas tak wygórowane zdanie, chłopaki. - usłyszałem głos za nami i mimowolnie się uśmiechnąłem. -Ktoś musi, prawda? -Jak zwykle, pełni humoru. Odwróciłem się i rozłożyłem ręce, unosząc brwi. Blondyna zaczęła się śmiać dźwięcznie i wpadła mi w ramiona. Jest taka mała w moich ramionach, że mam wątpliwości, czy nic jej nie zrobię. Przy mnie zawsze jest krucha i bezbronna. Kiedyś by jej to przeszkadzało. Ale nie teraz. Nie u mojego boku. Odkąd dałem jej pierścionek z wygrawerowanym sercem i jej imieniem, jest jakby... szczęśliwsza. Astrid zawsze była skryta w sobie. Przez lata budowała mur wokół siebie, po śmierci rodziców obiecała być twarda jak stal. Potem zmarł jej wuj i już nigdy nie płakała. Nikt nie znał jej tajemnic i sekretów. Chowała się za maską obojętności i złości na cały świat. Ale każdy mur się z czasem wali, prawda? No więc jej zawalił się w dniu, kiedy dałem jej swoje serce, które wyryłem na złotym pierścieniu. Zaczęła płakać, a mi serce niemal wypadło z piersi. W tamtej chwili chciałem wziąć ją w ramiona i zetrzeć wszystkie smutki tak jak ścierałem jej łzy. Ale te łzy były tak jakby pieczęcią. Pokazała uczucia i wiedziałem, że ona czuje to samo. Oczywiście, wbrew pozorom, nie były to zaręczyny. Po prostu spytałem ją, rzecz jasna najpierw zrobiłem z siebie debila, czy zostanie moją dziewczyną. I jak się zgodziła, wziąłem jej dłoń i założyłem jej na środkowy palec (u nas, w tradycji, pierścionek zaręczynowy i obrączkę wkłada się na wskazujący, lub w przypadku wodza, serdeczny palec) ze słowami "Na tym pierścionku jest wyryte moje serce, które powierzam ci w posiadanie. Błagam, nie złam mi go." Potem zaczęła płakać. I gdy spojrzała na mnie załzawionymi oczami i wyłkała "kocham cię", moje serce stanęło i byłem martwy przez kilka sekund przed nią. -Jadłeś coś dzisiaj? - spytała cicho, przez co skrzywiłem się nieznacznie. -Um...nie? Odsunęła się i popatrzyła na mnie z troską. -''Trafiła kosa na kamień.'' Zerknąłem ponad jej ramię i spiorunowałem Szczerbatka spojrzeniem. -Obiecałeś. -Huh.. Posłała mi krzywe spojrzenie. Zrobiłem minę niewiniątka. -Nie byłem głodny. -O której wstałeś? -Że co? Dobra, teraz jestem totalnie skołowany. -Słyszałeś. Mimo, że odsunęła się ode mnie, nasze nosy się stykają. Stoimy przy jednej z ławek, więc pociągnąłem ją za rękę i usiadłem z nią na kolanach . -O piątej. Około. A co? -Jest trzecia po południu! Czkawka, miałeś jeść! Zamrugałem. Ona mnie lekko pocałowała. W jej oczach, zawsze niebieskich i dużych, czaiła się troska i coś w rodzaju uwielbienia. Thorze Najświętszy, mam przerąbane. -Ale ja nie chcę jeść, noo... Usłyszałem w myślach śmiech Szczerbatka. Skrzywiłem się. Szczerbatek pokazał mi język. Pokazałem mu środkowy palec. ** Szczerbatek zrobił zeza. - Głupi smok. -''Wypraszam sobie! ''- sapnął Spojrzałem na niego z rozbawieniem, a ten mruknął coś naburmuszony. Wybuchłem miechem. Wichura zarechotała wesoło, a Astrid pokręciła głową z dezabrobatą. -Idioci. - skwitowała, a wszyscy na arenie zaczęli się śmiać. Oczywiście nadal nie ma Sączysmarka i o dziwo, Szpadki. Mieczyk siedział samotnie i głaskał głowę Jota. (Od autorki: jeśli ktoś wie, który łeb jest czyj, błagam, niech mi to powie XD) -Macie po 18 lat, a zachowujecie się jak 5 latki. - powiedziała Astrid, na co wzruszyłem ramionami. Ma rację. Przy Szczerbatku łatwiej jest mi być sobą. To jest jak oddychanie. Dzieje się samoczynnie. Więź jest jedną wielką niewiadomą. Nagle drzwi od akademii gwałtownie się otwierają, przez co Szczerbatek podskoczył W drzwiach pojawia się Sączysmark, a za nim lekko speszona weszła Szpadka. -Witajcie, ludziska! - krzyknął Smark, a Hakokieł wleciał do akademii i pokręcił do mnie głową. To znak. Kiedyś zawarli ze Szczerbatkiem układ. On nas zawsze informuje o nastroju do poniżania swojego jeźdźca (tzn, jak bardzo dziś Sączysmark ma ochotę na poniżanie), a ja pozwalam na złe traktowanie parabatai. Dziś jest zły dzień. ''*Parabatai - Nierozłączni towarzysze. Powiązani przysięgą, że będą się chronić aż do śmierci. Jeden parabatai czasem czuje jeśli coś złego dzieje się z drugim. Swojego "brata krwi" jeźdźcy muszą wybrać przed 18 rokiem życia i mogą mieć w życiu tylko jednego. Nie mogą później zrezygnować. Więź może być na różnych poziomach.'' '**Nie wiem, czy oni wiedzieli wtedy, co to oznacza, ale uznajmy, że wiedzą XD '' ''Rozdział 2 -Cześć, Mieczyk! Wybacz, że ukradłem ci siostrę - brunet posłał mu szeroki uśmiech Blondyn się skrzywił -Witaj Sączysmark - wymamrotał niemrawo Gołym okiem można zauważyć, że ci dwoje mają na pieńku. Tajemnicą też nie było, że nierozłączni bliźniacy już nie są tacy nierozłączni. Szpadka znika na całe dnie, a Mieczyk dużo czasu spędza ze swoim smokiem. Było mi go żal, ponieważ ostatnio naprawdę zachowywał się... dojrzalej. Tak, to dobre słowo. Dojrzalej. W odróżnieniu od siostry. Szpadka, mimo tego, że gdzieś znika, ciągle robi kawały osobom z wioski. Ponoć głupota przemija z wiekiem. Ona, pomimo 18 lat, nadal zachowuje się gorzej od dziecka. -Możemy zaczynać? - spytał brunet, spoglądając na mnie. Mogę przysiąc, że moja szczęka właśnie uderzyła o ziemię. I nie tylko moja. -Okej..? -odpowiedziałem niepewnie, a Smark klasnął w dłonie i podbiegł do Hakokła. No tak. On dziś prowadzi zajęcia. W tamtym roku, Śledzik oznajmił, że powinniśmy coś zmienić. Po krótkim głosowaniu, i kłótni, wyszło na to, kto w danym dniu prowadzi zajęcia. Astrid w poniedziałek, Śledzik we wtorek, ja w środę, Mieczyk i Szpadka w czwartek (który od teraz jest moim ulubionym dniem tygodnia, ponieważ oni naprawdę umieją śledzić smoki) i Smark w piątki. W weekendy nie mamy zajęć. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale każdy stwierdził, że wtedy każdy ma czas dla siebie. -Co będziemy robić? -Och Śledziku, będziesz raczej niezadwolony. Będziemy się... ścigać! Zeszytwniałem, a inni wydają dzwięk niezgody. Czyżby dziś gnębienie padło na Śledzika? Nie pamiętam nawet, jak i kiedy wsiadłem na Szczerbatka. Ciągle myślałem, co wykombinował Sączysmark. -A więc, okrążamy całą wioskę, a potem lecimy w stronę Kruczego Urwiska. Tam szybko uderzamy w tarczę, którą razem ze Szpadką tam zainstalowaliśmy. - urywał, żeby na nas spojrzeć, a potem dokończył - Następnie lecimy do akademi. Kto pierwszy, dostaje w zamian dzień wolny w następny piątek. Wszyscy rozumieją? -Nadal nie rozumiem, po co ten wyścig. - stwierdziłem '' -Ja tak samo ''- przyznał Szczerbatek, po czym położył łeb na przednił łapach (tylne ma nadal wyprostowane) -Bo ja tak chce - odpowiedział Smark -Kiepskie wytłumaczenie. -Powiedz, po co ten wyścig. Ostatnio był w poniedziałek - dodał Mieczyk Sączysmark nie patrzył na nas, kiedy odpowiadał. -Właściwie nie powinniście pytać, bo to mój dzień na prowadzenie zajęć. -Ja nie zamierzam lecieć bez wyjaśnienia. I Szczerbatek też nie. Prawda, Mordko? '' -Yhym '' Posłałem mu przeciągłe spojrzenie, na co zamruczał. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje, bo jak inaczej można nazwać lekkie pormuki? -To nie leć, co ci szkodzi? Hakokieł trącił go bokiem, ale on warknął i go odepchnął. Faktycznie nie ma humoru. Szkoda tylko, że ja też. -Według zasad każdy ma prawo pytać, po co robimy dane ćwiczenie. Poza tym, przedtem ja odpowiadałem na każde twoje pytanie. - stwierdziłem spokojnie Smark zacisnął pięści. Uśmiechnąłem się zwycięsko. -Lecimy, żeby zobaczyć, czy zrobiliśmy jakieś postępy w komunikowaniu się ze smokami. Zeszłem ze smoka. '' -Nie podoba mi się to. Wiem, że Szczerbatek ma rację. Sączysmark na bank coś komninuje.Trzeba mieć się na baczności. Zerknąłem na Astrid, która z uwagą obserwuje bruneta. Kolor jej oczu pogłębił się, przez co wnioskuję, że jest bardzo niezadowolona. Położyłem jej rękę na ramieniu i zbliżyłem usta do jej ucha. -Uważaj. Kiwnęła lekko głową, a jej usta otworzyły się, zanim niemal bezgłosnie odpowiedziała. -Ty też. Odwróciłem się od niej plecami i z szerokim z uśmiechem podeszłem do mojej Mordki. Jego łuski zdają się emanować lekkim, czerwonym blaskiem. Zerknął na mnie, przez co zauważyłem, że plamki w jego oczach stały się czerwone. Mrugnąłem do niego. Szczerbatek wydmuchnął głośno powietrze przez nos, a z jego nozdrzy wydobyłmsię siwy dym. -Czas zacząć jazdę. Siadam na siodle i chwytam bolce. -Zaczynamy! - krzyknął Smark, a wszystkie smoki w jednym momencie wzbiły się w powietrze i poleciały w stronę wioski. ''Rozdział 3 ~~Życie ma swój biologiczny rytm. Od czasu do czasu burze przerywają jego bieg, ale wiosna, lato, jesień i zima następują po sobie jak urodziny, życie i śmierć. Tyle, że przyroda zmartwychwstaje - my nie. Dlaczego boimy się smierci? Przecież ona towarzyszy nam przez cały czas, żyjemy ze świadomością, że każdy z nas umrze. Wiele osób mówi, że się nie boją tej czarnej damy odzianej w poszarpaną pelerynę. Jednak to kłamstwo. Tak oklepane, że aż śmieszne. Słysząc zdanie "niczego się nie boję!", chcę podejść do tej osoby i spytać spokojnie "A co ze śmiercią? Jej też się boisz?"Każdy człowiek łaknie życia, chce odejść we wspaniały sposób, pokazać, że 'To jest to!'. Moja przyjaciółka raz powiedziała, że śmierć jest jak kuzynka. Idziemy łeb w łeb, chcemy się pochwalić siłą, uzyskać prowadzenie. Ale w pewnym momencie stajesz u jej boku, dajesz za wygraną, przegrywasz. Potem jest tylko ulga i miło spędzony czas...~~ Szybko skręciłem bolcami w siodle, pochylając się tak bardzo w prawo, że niemal spadłem z siodła. Wiedziałem, że mogę liczyć na Szczerbatka w każdym możliwym momencie, przez co wiele osób mi mówiło, że jestem szalony. Wiem, że niemal zawsze przeciągam strunę do granic wystrzymałości i gdy nadarzy się tylko sytuacja, ona przerwie się i czara się przeleje. Odwieczne szczęście się skończy, a moje życie zawiśnie na włosku. Jednak ja uwielbiam ten moment. Kiedy wszystko przechylam na jedną szalę, ryzykując. Dawny Czkawka uciekł by z podkulonym ogonem, ale nie ten. Ten Czkawka, ten wolny, w siodle, nigdzie nie ucieka. Mając mojego parabatai przy boku, nigdy aie czułem strachu. -''Smark coś knuje, Czkawka. '' -Na pewno? Jesteśmy już w lesie, raczej nic złego nie wymyślił. Szczerbatek jedynie pokręcił głową. Szybko zamachnął skrzydłami i ruszył do przodu. Z daleka widzę innych jeźdźców, ale nie przejuję się tym, że jestem w tyle. Pochylam się do ucha smoka. -Szczerb, lecimy dołem. Między drzewami. Pamiętasz slalom bez komendy? - kiedy kiwnął głową, poklepałem go po boku i szybko pociagnąłem bolce w dół. Szybko pikowaliśmy do ziemi, a korony drzew stawały się wyraźniejsze. W głowie miałem jedno. Szybciej. Tak, kochałem prędkość. Kiedyś slyszałem, że od pewnych rzeczy mozna się uzaleznić. Powiedziała mi to chyba mama, gdy miałem pięć lat...? Chyba tak. Nadal pamiętam jej jedwabny, ale silny głos mówiący z entuzjazmem o lataniu. Mimo wszystko, kochałem sluchać wykładów mamy o każdym wieczornym locie, oparty o Szczarbatka i patrzący w jej szeroki uśmiech. Wtedy też sam się uśmiechałem. Kiedy spytałem o to Pyskacza, stwierdził, że to był jej znak rozpoznawczy. Szeroki uśmiech, który stawał się słabszy z kazdym kolejnym rokiem. Owszem, brakuje mi jej. Bardzo. Odeszła, jak miałem dziesięć lat. Dla wikingów był to ogromny cios, a mojemu ojcu wyrwało serce i podarło na miliony kawałków. Mama właśnie się tego bała. Że jego serce rozleci się na drobne kawałki i nikt ich nie poskleja. Miała rację. Mój ojciec załamał się po jej śmierci. Juz się nie uśmiechał, nigdy nie śmiał. Pił coraz więcej i wracał do domu o kosmicznych porach. Nie wiedział nawet, kiedy urywał mu się film. Dla chlopca takiego jak ja to było nie pojęte. Bałem się go, ponieważ mój ojciec był zawsze radosny i uśmiechnięty. Przed twarzą przeleciał mi Straszliwiec, który rechotał wesoło. Zupełnie nie rozumiałem tych smoków. Małe, wredne, zawsze usmiechnięte. Powalone smoki. Szczerbatek zaczął manewrować między drzewami, szybko i zwinnie, tak jak go uczyłem wiele lat temu. Miałem wtedy chyba 13 lat, a ojciec nadal wracał po północy do domu. Tamtego dnia nie wróciłem do domu na noc, tylko patrzyłem w gwiazdy razem ze Szczerbatkiem. Wtedy rozumiałem już, jak ciężko będzie mi bez mamy, z załamanym ojcem i brakiem szacunku dla siebie. Tak, byłem rozpieszczony. Za dnia uczyłem Szczetbatka używać obu lotek, dzięki czemu udaje mu się teraz brać najlepsze momenty. Tamtego dnia ojciec też rzucił mnie o scianę i wyzywał od najgorszych. Był wtedy mocno wkurzony na któregoś z rybaków, a ja akurat byłem pod ręką. Bałem się wejść do domu. Płakałem i schowałem się w Kruczym Urwisku razem z małą zabawką od mamy, ołówkiem, szkicownikiem i Szczetbatkiem. Siedziałem tam dwa dni, póki Pyskacz mnie nie znalazł. Malego, zapłakanego chlopca z raną na czole i ręce. Od tamtego czasu mój ojciec wział się za siebie. Ponoć to on wysłał Pyskacza, lub Saczyślin, ponieważ Smark stwierdził, ze nie ma "Małego Czkawkusia". -Tarcza! - krzyknął któryś z jeźdźców na górze. Wydaje mi się, że to był Śledzik, ale pewnien nie jestem. Teraz jego głos często przybierał inne tony, tak jak mój w wieku 16 lat. 200 metrów przede mną była tarcza. Czarna, lśniąca i.... pełna kolców wokół obwodu. A więc to tak... -''Chce nas nadziać na kolce? - spytał zrezygnowany Szczerbatek. Dołączam do jego zdegustowania. Szybko przeleciałem ostatnie merty i już miałem uderzać w tarczę, gdy coś się stało. Bardzo stało. Kolce wystrzeliły z tarczy, lecąc prosto na mnie. Czułem, jak Szczerbatek machał skrzydlami, zeby wycofać. Niestety, z taką prędkoscią się nie wyrobi. Zamknałem oczy i chyba krzyknąłem. Nie wiem, poczułem mocne uderzenie i usłyszałem głuchy trzask. Potem wpadłem chyba do wody, razem ze Szczerbatkiem, bo coś łomotnęło mi w uszach. Uderzyłem o kamień i nie bylo już nic. Ani tlenu, ani dźwięków. Ostatnie, co poczułem, to szpony łapiące moje ramie. Potem była nicość. ''Rozdział 4 '''Biegłem w głąb czarnego lasu, szybko, krok za krokiem. Przebiegałem pod gałęziami, odpychałem się od pni starych drzew. Uciekałem.' Nie wiem czemu nie krzyczałem na pomoc. To coś, nie wiedziałem co, było blisko. Miałem wrażenie, że się mną bawi. Jak kot myszą przed ucztą. Brakowało mi tchu, starałem się utrzymać w nadanym tępie. Coś kłapnęło za mną. Nadal nie krzyczałem, byłem pewny, że ON jest w pobliżu. Tak, czułem go. Ale kogo? ''' '''Potknąłem się i upadłem w mały strumień. W tafli wody ujrzałem osobę. Siebie. Moja twarz była mi kompletnie obca. W ciemnej wodzie odbijały się zwłaszcza oczy, które lśniły czerwonym blaskiem. Krwisty kolor, przeszło mi w myślach jak piorun przez dom, niszcząc wszystko. Wyglądały tak, jakby ktoś wylał krew na moje tęczówki. Wokół miały poszarpaną linię. W głowie zacząłem czuć bolesne pulsowanie. Włosy, kasztanowe, przykleiły mi się do czoła. Oddychałem ciężko. Bolało mnie wszystko, z rąk kapała krew. Miałem zadrapania po upadku. Upadku na żwir, który miał ostre i poszarpane krawędzie. Coś zawarczało mi za plecami. Jęknąłem, odwracając się. Jedyne, co widziałem, to ostre jak brzytwa kły. Potem wszystko mi się rozmyło, jak to coś powaliło mnie i wepchnęło pod wodę.... Pierwsze co poczułem? Ból? Nie. Strach? Nie wiem. Co to jest strach? Ciemność. Oczywiście, ale czy to uczucie? Pustka. Tak, pustka. To jest to. Nic nie wiedziałem, nic nie rozumiałem. W głowie miałem tylko pustkę, czerń zalała mnie całego. Żadnych wspomnień, żadnych myśli typu "Czemu ja?". Nie wiem nic. Pierwsze, co mi się nasunęło to pytanie. Co się stało? oraz Kim jestem? Szybko otworzyłem oczy, chciałem się w końcu czegoś dowiedzieć. Najpierw oślepiło mnie jasne światło wpadające przez okno. Kiedy już widziałem normalnie, zrobiłem pierwszą lepszą rzecz. Usiadłem. Coś sapnęło zaskoczone, ale w tamtej chwili to było nieważne. Przed oczami miałem pokój. Tak znajomy, ale obcy. Wydawało mi się, że skądś go znam, do kogoś mi pasuje. Jednak w umyśle nadal panowała wszechstronna czerń, która zalewała całego mnie. Wszystko, co było w tym pokoju było znajome. Obrazy, biurko, krzesło, nawet rysy na deskach. Jednak dopiero zorientowałem się w sytuacji. Leżałem w jakimś łóżku, przykryty kocem. Jedyne, co miałem na sobie to czarne, przylegające spodnie. Wstałem szybko i sprawnie, czułem, że tak powinno być. Chciałem skakać, dać upust....czemuś. Rozpierała mnie energia. Podszedłem do starego, najwyraźniej ręcznie robionego i zdobionego biurka. Przesunęłem palcem po blacie, licząc nierówności i starając się odgadnąć, ile ma lat. Dwadzieścia? Dziesięć? Nie wyglądało na stare, ale jeśli ktoś o nie dbał, mogło być inaczej. Kiedy biurko się skończyło, spojrzałem na ścianę znajdującą się przede mną. Ona też była drewniana, ale raczej robiona na szybko. Widać było nawet szczeliny między nimi, co mnie zaskoczyło. Dlaczego jestem zaskoczony? Westchnąłem i spojrzałem w lewo. Rysunki... Otwierając lekko usta w ekscytacji, podszedłem do nich i podziwiałem. Były piękne. Rysowane czarnym węglem, na szorstkim papierze, ale piękne. Czarne, cieniowane, szaro białe. Niektóre były stare, a papier pożółkły. Odsnąłem się trochę, próbując zobaczyć ścianę w całości, lecz po paru krokach wylądowałem na tyłku. Bolało. Bardzo bolało. -''Czkawka'','' na Thora, ty żyjesz! Już się bałem, że zginąłeś!''- w głowie usłyszałem miękki, kojący głos. Krzyknąłem z zaskoczenia, przyznaję. Byłem przerażony. Do tego, kim jest Czkawka? Spojrzałem na coś czarnego i szybko przylgnąłem do ściany. Smok. Przede mną stał smok. Czarny jak smoła, ale nie tak wielki jak inne. Był na większości obrazów. Miał intensywnie zielone oczy, małe kolce na srodku pyska i nie był podobny do innych stworzeń na rysunkach. Miał na sobie siodło, z dwoma strzemionami na nogi. Bolce wystwały u podstawy. Smok patrzył prosto na mnie, tak jakby.... ze zmartwieniem? -K-k-k-kim jesteś? Smok zamarł. Patrzył na mnie totalnie skołowany. ''-Kim jestem? Nie żartuj, jestem twoim parabatai''! -Parabatai? Co to, na Thora, jest? Smok zaczął machać łbem, niedowierzając w moje słowa. -''Czkawka, to kiepski żart''. - jego głos w mojej głowie zagrzmiał jak piorun, przez co się skrzywiłem. Miał potężny głos, władczy i, przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało, brzmiała w nim nuta niepewności, tak jakby nie wiedział, czy mówię prawdę. Bał się, że nie kłamię? Nie można chyba udawać aż takiego przerażenia. -Czemu nazywasz mnie Czkawka? I czemu ja cię rozumiem? Smoki nie umieją mówić. Żrenice smoka poszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej. Wcześniej miał je w kształcie migdałów, teraz były całkowicie okrągłe. Wyglądał tak niewinnie, że trochę się rozluźniłem. Jednak wyraz jego pyska był okropny. Zgasła w nim nadzieja, którą miał wcześniej. -''Mój przyjacielu... ''- westchnął. Ja jestem przyjacielem? Smok zbliżył się do mnie .-Teraz mnie zjesz? Zaśmiał się w moich myślach. -''Nie, nie zjem cię. Chcę cię przytulić, ale się boję. Mogę?'' Kiwnąłem głową, więc smok jednym susem znalazł się przy mnie. Położył mi głowę na kolana, tak delikatnie, że nie wiedziałem, jak się zachować. Jednak po chwilo zorientowałem się, że głaszczę go po głowie. Jego łuski były nieco szorstkie i suche, ale mimo to podobał mi się ich dotyk. To było tak znajome. Były ciepłe, ale nie za bardzo. To było kojące. Oparłem się plecami wygodniej o ścianę, która była naprzeciw lóżka. -''A teraz trochę ci wyjaśnię''. ''Rozdział 5 Patrzyłem na smoka, jak się okazało mojego parabatai, który oddychał miarowo z głową wtuloną w moją koszulkę, którą założyłem całkiem niedawno. Spał. Najzwyklej w świecie, z głową na moich kolanach. Nie wiedziałem, co myśleć o wszystkim, co mi powiedział. Wyjaśnił mi wiele rzeczy. Kim jestem, jaki jestem, a raczej jaki byłem. Starałem się słuchać go uważnie, pytać w razie potrzeby. W wielu sprawach, jak mi się wydawało, trochę koloryzował. Pare razy chciałem powiedzieć, żeby przestał. Wiele razy już miałem powiedzieć, że to nie ja. Ale nie zrobiłem tego. Bo co? Co miałem mu powiedzieć? Że to nie ja? Że nie jestem jak chodzący Thor? Mogłem. Ale co ja tam wiem? Problem polegał na tym, że ja nie wiedziałem co jest prawdą. Nie znałem siebie, nie wiedziałem kim dokłanie jestem dla Berk. Ponoć wszyscy mają mnie za rozpieszczonego smarkacza, syna TEGO wodza, jeźdźca TEGO smoka. Że niby jestem IDEALNY. Ale ja taki nie byłem. Teraz jestem tylko skorupą, bez zawartości. Bo co ze mnie zostało? Wszystko, co o sobie wiem powiedział mi ktoś inny. I to nie wszystko. Nawet wspomnienia nie były moje. Nie mam marzeń, nie mam cudownych wpomnień. Jestem pusty. Tak, dokładnie. Jestem niczym, pustą skorupą. Wcale taki nie idealny, jak by się wydawać mogło. Szczerbatek zsunął łeb z moich nóg i zwinął się w kulkę. Uśmiechnąłem się. W miarę jak opowiadał, jego głos był coraz cichszy i delikatniejszy. Wpływał na mnie kojąco, nie bałem się już o nic. Wyjaśnił, że tak działają więzy parabatai. Kiedy spytałem go, co to jest parabatai, zaczął znów z ożywieniem wyjaśniać. Szczerbatek jest moim bratem krwi, połączonym przysięgą jedności i wierności do końca. Jak on zginie, ja już nigdy nie będę miał parabatai. Będę wtedy pusty, nawet bardziej niż teraz. Oczywiście, nie powiedział tego w prost. Można to było wywnioskować z wielu zdań. Pojedyńczych, malutkich. Szybko wstałem. Musiałem pozbyć się tych ponurych myśli. Spojrzałem na drzwi, a raczej otwór w drzwiach. W myślach zobaczyłem, jak smok wyważa je z zawiasów. Jak drewno roztrzaskuje się na drobne drzazgi. Jak smok otwiera paszczę, żeby... Zamrugałem. Szybko, aby pozbyć się tego obrazu. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że to było wspomnienie. Ale nie mogłem patrzeć, jak jakiś rozwścieczony smok atakuje bezbronną kobietę. Ostatni raz spojrzałem na Szczerbatka i zwinnie zeszłem po stromych, lekko krzywych schodach. Były wyłożone misternie zrobionym dywanem ze smoczych łusek. Były wyblakłe, w najróżniejszych kolorach, ale więlszość już po prostu zaczynała matowieć, tylko gdzie niegdzie nadal majaczyła jakaś niebieska lub czerwona łuska. Dzięki temu schody nie były zbyt śliskie ani nie było ryzyka, że ktoś zrobi sobie krzywdę na żle ściętych deskach. -Czkawka...? Zatrzymałem się na ostatnim schodku, słysząc jakiś bełkotliwy , acz mocny ton. Podniosłem głowę i spojrzałem na tego kogoś. Przede mną stał, podparty o stół mężczyzna, wysoki na conajmniej 2 metry i mocno zbudowany. Miał hełm na głowie, który przypominał mi trochę rogi jakiegoś smoka i, co od razu rzuca się w oczy, bujną rudą brodę, zaplecioną w warkoczyki na końcach. A jego oczy... Nie wiem, czy miał zielone, czy niebieskie oczy. Teraz wydawały mi się niemal czarne, przez źrenice, które prawie pochłonęły tęczówkę. Miał na sobie zieloną tunikę, na którą zaczepiona była futrzana, z pewnością z jakiegoś jaka, ala peleryna*. Jak opowiadał mi Szczerbatek, był to mój ojciec. Stoick. Pijany. Chyba chciał ruszyć w moją stronę, ale zachwiał się i znów podtrzymał, tym razem krzesła. Patrzył na mnie niewidzącym wzrokiem. Wydawało mi się, że nadzieja w jego spojrzeniu nie była tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni. Ale to było niemożliwe, On nawet nie był świadomy tego, co robił. -Tato. - powiedziałem zdegustowany. Chciałem udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Że tak naprawdę go pamiętam. Przecież on i tak nic nie będzie rozumiał, co dziś widział i słyszał. Zapomni wszystko z tego spotkania. -Mój synu... - wybełkotał - Tak się martwiłem... Ja naprawdę nie chciałem! To było przez przypadek! Wypiłem tylko trochę! Przysięgam! Nie odchodź tak jak wtedy! - zaczął rozpaczliwie krzyczeć. Jego ton był tak pełny żalu, że niemal się nie wycofałem. -To ostatni raz, przysięgam! Valka by mnie zabiła, ale błagam, nie osądzaj mnie! - teraz był zły. Za sobą wyczułem Szczerbatka, ale nie odwróciłem się. Ciągle patrzyłem na mojego ojca, który coraz bardziej się denerwował. -Ale... -Nie przerywaj mi, do cholery! Szczerbatek zawarczał. Cofąłem się o krok. -Dlaczego zawsze mnie oceniasz?! Jestem twoim ojcem! -''Wychodzimy. - powiedział Szczerbatek donośnie, nadal szczerząc kły na Stoicka. Jego źrenice były cienkie jak igły. Szybko podbiegłem do drzwi i pchnąłem je najmocniej jak mogłem. Otworzyły się, robiąc nie mały hałas. Szczarbatek był zaraz za mną. Spojrzałem ostatni raz na mojego ojca, który teraz usiadł załamany na krzesło i schował twarz w dłonie. Oddychał szybko i nierówno. Było mi go żal. Mimo wszystko, martwił się o mnie. On po prostu nie wytrzymał. Dlatego znalazł ukojenie w alkoholu. Zamknąłem drzwi, odcinając się od tego smutku jednej, jednej osoby którą będę musiał okłamywać. Westchnąłem i ruszyłem przed siebie ze smokiem u mojego boku. Zimny wiatr owiewał moje ciało. Zapowiada się ciekawy dzień. * Nie wiem, jak inaczej to nazwać XD.Więc nie osądzajcie XD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Pliki o zastrzeżonych prawach autorskich